


Al otro lado del cristal

by WriterNonsense



Series: Cruzando el límite [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Homophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el turno de Donovan de descubrir algo que no esperaba ver y que no es capaz de acabar de entender</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 22\. Sexo público o semi público

John Watson tiene un serio caso de frustración sexual. De hecho cree que no estaba tan salido desde que era un adolescente, le gustaba Sally Perkins y ella no le dejaba ni meterle la mano dentro del sujetador.

No es muy difícil darse cuenta, porque a pesar de que por norma general John es amable y paciente con todo el mundo, hace casi dos semanas que apenas responde con monosílabos cuando le hablan y que gruñe más que participa en las conversaciones. Quizás para alguien como Sherlock esto pasaría desapercibido, porque por lo general Sherlock no es ni educado ni amable, pero para alguien como el Doctor Watson es como llevar un cartel de neón anunciando que tiene un problema serio.

John cree que Sherlock se está haciendo el idiota a propósito. Porque se niega a pensar que no se ha dado cuenta. Hasta Anderson sería capaz de llegar a la conclusión correcta.

Lo peor de todo es que si quisiera podría ponerle fin en un momento. Así que a la frustración por no haber tenido un orgasmo en dieciséis días, nueve horas y veintitrés minutos (pero quién lo cuenta) se le une la frustración por saber que también lleva tanto tiempo sin correrse porque es masoquista. No hay otra explicación posible.

-      Deberías ir a masturbarte de una vez, John. Estás insoportable y hasta la señora Hudson se ha dado cuenta. Apenas se atreve a venir de visita. No es que me queje, pero el otro día olía a galletas. Y no subió. – Sherlock le habla por encima del periódico, frunciendo el ceño. No admite muy a menudo que adora las galletas caseras. Pero John, fiel a los días que lleva, gruñe, apuntándole con un dedo.

-      ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – Sherlock alza las cejas, arqueando los labios, dejándole continuar.

-      Tú y tu maldita norma de los orgasmos. Dios, Sherlock…

John le mira, suplicante. Todo hay que decirlo, ha aguantado una cantidad de tiempo asombrosa sin romperse. Y a pesar del comentario de Sherlock sobre ir a desahogarse sabe que no lo dice en serio. Es parte de su juego, ver cuánto va a aguantar John sin matarle, masturbarse o ambas cosas, si siguen mucho más así.

-      ¿Por qué debería darte permiso? No te lo has ganado.

Deja el periódico sobre la mesa y separa las piernas en una clara invitación, y cuando John no se mueve, mete su propia mano bajo los pantalones, subiéndola y bajándola, sin molestarse ni en ser sutil ni en contener sus gemidos.

John se pone rojo, nota hasta las orejas coloradas, y se levanta, lanzándole la servilleta a la cara. Sabe cuándo Sherlock está haciendo teatro, y el muy capullo se está divirtiendo.  

-      Vete a la mierda.

No le ve pero oye la risa, y espera que el portazo haya retumbado lo suficiente.

 

Cuando reciben el aviso de Lestrade John está a punto de negarse a acompañarle, pero Sherlock le coge del brazo, agachándose para hablarle al oído.

-      Puedo ordenártelo si eso es lo que quieres. – Así, con unas pocas palabras y el cosquilleo de su aliento en el oído, es como logra que John se empalme y esté a punto de correrse allí mismo, en el pasillo, donde cualquiera podría verles.

Se aparta de un tirón. Sherlock sonríe, examinándole de arriba abajo.

-      ¿Sabes? Empieza a gustarme mucho esta expresión que pones de deseo e irritación.

John se muerde el labio para no decirle con pelos y señales lo que opina él. Sherlock está disfrutando, y si entra a su juego sabe que sólo conseguirá más días de tortura.

Lo peor de todo es que sabe cómo acabar con esto, con una sola palabra que se niega a pronunciar.

-      Admítelo, John, si esto no te excitara tanto como a mí no estaríamos en esta situación, estarías de vuelta a tu absurdo intento de enamorarte de una mujer sosa y predecible y habrías aceptado todas esas citas a ciegas que te ofrecieron Mike y Lestrade.

Sus dos amigos saben que sucede algo, y puede que sus feromonas estén demasiado revolucionadas, porque ambos, por separado, se ofrecieron a hacerle de celestinos.

Sherlock parece leerle la mente, frunciendo el ceño sin duda pensando también en esas mujeres que John podría haber conocido. Así que vuelve a acercarse a él, mordiéndole el cuello, chupando con la fuerza suficiente como para dejar una leve marca.

John se sube el cuello de la camisa antes de seguirle hacia el taxi, esperando que nadie se fije en que, además de ir salido como un adolescente, también lleva un chupetón. Y pensar que había dejado atrás esa época de su vida.

 

Esta vez la escena del crimen es en una de las zonas apartadas de Camden, entre un par de callejones oscuros que Sherlock mira antes de centrarse en Lestrade, esperándolos frente al cordón policial con Donovan. Mientras Lestrade parece impaciente por empezar, Donovan tiene los brazos cruzados y frunce el ceño.

John cuadra los hombros, poniéndose por delante de Sherlock. Éste le aprieta el hombro, sonriéndole de medio lado, y John se relaja, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Puede que de puertas para adentro deje que sea Sherlock el que lleva el control, pero aun así John sigue siendo el mismo y se preocupa por Sherlock y por el trato que recibe de los demás.

Lestrade empieza a hablar, poniéndoles al día.

-      La víctima es una prostituta, la han encontrado sus compañeras tras ese contenedor. Creemos que está relacionado con las muertes de las otras chicas. – John pasa la mirada por la zona, alrededor del cordón hay varias mujeres que reconoce de los otros escenarios, por desgracia esta no es la primera víctima y tienen a alguien suelto con predilección por las zonas más bajas de la ciudad.

-      ¿Qué hay de distinto? – Sherlock se pone los guantes, sus ojos centrados en lo que les rodea. Sabe que Lestrade no les hubiera llamado si no hubieran encontrado algo nuevo.

-      Ven a verlo, creo que se trata de un imitador.

Lestrade levanta el cordón y Sherlock y él les dejan atrás, comentando los pormenores del caso. John está a punto de seguirles cuando las palabras de Donovan le detienen. Casi había olvidado que estaba con ellos hasta que la oye.

-      ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Deberías haberte cansado ya de ser su perrito faldero.

John se tensa, respirando hondo porque ya en sus mejores días le cuesta responderle con educación, hoy está tan cerca del límite que sólo necesita un motivo más para liarse a golpes con el primero que se le ponga a tiro, se trate o no de una mujer policía.

-      Lo digo en serio, Watson. Búscate una buena mujer, aléjate del friki, y no sé, dedícate a la jardinería. Es una afición de lo más inofensiva.

Se gira a mirarla, acercándose tanto que parece que vaya a besarla. Donovan da un paso atrás, sorprendida por algo que ve en él.

Justo cuando abre la boca para decirle sílaba a sílaba dónde puede meterse sus consejos y lo que opina de ella, otra voz más grave les sobresalta a ambos.

-      Gracias por tu preocupación, _Sally_ , pero deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos y dejar de dar consejos sentimentales a los demás. Sobre todo porque Anderson ha vuelto con su mujer, que le ha estado poniendo los cuernos para vengarse de él, y si yo fuera tú me haría las pruebas de ETS lo antes posible. Me temo que sus picores, aunque los disimule pésimamente, indican que no deberías haberle tocado ni con un palo.

John se tapa la boca con la mano para no reír, Lestrade, que había seguido a Sherlock, mira disimuladamente a Anderson, de espaldas a ellos, y Donovan cierra las manos en puños, avanzando hacia Sherlock.

-      ¡Eres un idiota! No me extraña que no te soporte nadie, ni siquiera sé cómo lo consigue Watson, debes darle mucha pena. Vas a morir solo, y nadie te echará de menos. O peor, acabarás matándole y tendremos que llorarle porque fue lo bastante idiota como para intentar cambiarte.

Durante un par de segundos sólo se oyen los murmullos del resto de policías y las conversaciones de los mirones, que parecen saber que fuera de las cintas policiales es donde está ahora el espectáculo.

-      Ya es suficiente. Donovan, ve a hablar con los testigos. _Ahora_. Sherlock, no hagas caso de… - Lestrade se pasa la mano por el pelo, intentando ser diplomático. Sherlock ni se molesta, interrumpiéndole a media frase.

-      John, vamos.

Se aleja de ellos sin decir nada más, y John mira a Lestrade, que sacude la cabeza.

-      Mierda. Ve con él, os llamaré si os vuelvo a necesitar. Con lo que me ha dado ya tengo para empezar.

Asiente, saliendo corriendo tras Sherlock. Le alcanza enseguida, y cuando llegan a la altura de uno de los callejones, lo bastante cerca como para oír trabajar al equipo de Lestrade pero no como para que les vean, Sherlock le empuja hacia las sombras, contra la pared.

John alza la mirada, la cámara de seguridad que les enfocaba empieza a girar, enfocando a un ángulo muerto.

Debería mortificarle que Mycroft sepa qué se traen entre manos, pero tiene otros asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse.

-      Sherlock, mírame. – Le coge por las solapas, inclinándole hacia él. – Donovan es idiota, no hay más que pensar en con quién está liada. Sólo quería hacerte daño porque sabe que tienes razón.

Sherlock pestañea, alzando las cejas.

-      Ya lo sé. ¿Crees que me afecta lo que pueda decirme? Antes nunca sabía cómo insultarme para hacerme reaccionar. Ahora siempre te usa a ti. No me gusta que te meta en esto. – Apoya las palmas de las manos a los lados de la cabeza de John, encerrándole entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-      No merece ni estar en la misma ciudad que tú. – Sus ojos brillan, más oscuros que nunca, apenas son algo más que pupilas. – Te dije que soy muy posesivo. Lo decía en serio. Podría destriparla sólo por el hecho de mirarte de reojo.

John le acaricia la mejilla, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ni se molesta en decirle que por comentarios así es por lo que Donovan, Anderson y la mitad del cuerpo creen que es un asesino en ciernes.

-      Me da igual lo que me diga, ya lo sabes. Es sólo que me está costando un poco mantener el control.

Sherlock, como para demostrar que sabe a qué se refiere, empuja sus caderas contra las de John, que se arquea bajo su cuerpo, restregándose contra Sherlock como si fuera un gato. Cierra los ojos, olvidando que están rodeados de policías, prostitutas, y un cadáver, por amor de dios.

Sólo piensa en Sherlock, que vuelve a chuparle el cuello, bajando una mano hacia sus caderas, desabrochándole el cinturón. Se lo quita, usándolo para atarle las manos por encima de la cabeza. Hablándole en susurros, entre caricias por encima del pantalón, humedeciendo la tela, manchándole la bragueta para que no haya ninguna duda de lo que han estado haciendo.

-      ¿Qué crees que pensarían del bueno del Doctor Watson si te vieran así? Atado, desesperado por correrte. Dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo diga.

John se muerde el labio, gimiendo. Sherlock le desabrocha la bragueta, metiendo la mano dentro de sus pantalones, sonriendo contra su cuello cuando nota que no lleva calzoncillos.

-      ¿Quieres correrte? ¿Crees que te lo has ganado?

-      Oh, dios, sí.

Está tan cerca… Sherlock usa su líquido preseminal como lubricante, acariciándole tan despacio que parece querer volverle loco, apretando como sabe que le gusta a John, acariciando la entrada a su culo con el pulgar.

Si no se detiene va a correrse. Puede sentirlo, se le agudizan todas las terminaciones nerviosas, se tensa como un arco, y sólo necesita un empujón más para caer.

-      Vamos, John. Córrete para mí.

Abre la boca para gritar, manchando los dedos de Sherlock de semen, y éste se agacha a besarle, compartiendo sus gemidos, apretando su propia erección contra el muslo de John.

Recupera la respiración abrazado a Sherlock, que le ayuda a volver a ponerse presentable, dándole un último beso antes de apartarse.

-      Ve a buscar un taxi, tengo algo que hacer antes de marcharnos.

John asiente, alejándose de la escena del crimen, nadie parece darse cuenta de que Sherlock y él seguían por allí. Tampoco se fija en que Sherlock va directo hacia Donovan, que es la única que no parece sorprendida de verle salir del callejón.

Va demasiado distraído sonriendo, pensando en lo que harán cuando vuelvan a casa. Sabe que Sherlock tiene pensado mucho más para el resto del día, y no hay nada mejor que ser el centro de atención de Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30\. Voyerismo

Donovan no sabe que no va a estar nada de acuerdo con esa afirmación de John dentro de pocos minutos. Sólo sabe que, a pesar de lo que pueda pensar Sherlock, sí que es consciente de que Anderson está dando una nueva oportunidad a su matrimonio, aunque no sabía que la mujer de Anderson también se divierte por su cuenta (ni por un instante se le ocurre pensar que Sherlock se equivoca, por desgracia siempre sabe lo que dice)

Así que a pesar que Lestrade la ha castigado apuntando datos de los testigos, algo que podría hacer cualquiera de los novatos, no deja de controlar con la mirada a Sherlock y a John. No entiende por qué John Watson sigue con ese friki, de veras que no. Alguien como John debería estar salvando vidas, no siguiendo a Sherlock Holmes como una quinceañera. No quiere verle destrozado cuando el friki se aburra de él y decida buscarse otra cosa que satisfaga su ego.

Les ve desaparecer en las sombras, sabe que esa calle no tiene salida, así que espera verles volver a aparecer cuando se den cuenta de su error, pero no lo hacen.

Deja a una de las mujeres con la palabra en la boca, llamando a uno de los policías para que acabe de prestarle declaración, y cuando se segura de que Lestrade no le presta la más mínima atención se dirige al callejón donde ambos han desaparecido. No entra sino que atisba entre las sombras hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran a la penumbra.

Lo que ve la hace dar otro paso hacia delante.

Sherlock empuja a John contra la pared, y por un momento Sally se lleva la mano a la pistola, preparándose, aunque no quiere tener razón y haber sido el motivo por el que el friki haya estallado. Sin embargo no es una idiota, sabe leer las expresiones corporales, y a juzgar por el gemido de John, no le parece nada mal la situación en la que se encuentra.

Se pregunta a qué estarán jugando. Sabe que en comisaría hay una apuesta sobre cuándo esos dos se darán cuenta que se desean y harán algo al respecto, pero ella no forma parte. No quiere creer que John sea de esos.

Sabe que podrían acusarla de homófoba si dijera algo así en voz alta, pero la estarían malinterpretando. No es odio, es envidia. Le gusta John, es bueno, y decente, y el tipo de hombre que le gustaría tener a su lado, un médico responsable y amable. Así que cada vez que tienen un nuevo caso y piden ayuda a Sherlock, espera verle aparecer solo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Y cada vez que John baja del taxi tras Sherlock, le hierve más la sangre. No debería estar allí, corrompiéndose, debería salir corriendo en dirección contraria, como todos antes que él.

El sonido del cinturón al salir con un siseo la saca de su ensimismamiento, y tiene que taparse la boca para no gritar cuando ve cómo Sherlock lo ata. La imagen, ambos tan juntos que no se ve nada de espacio entre ellos, John arqueado e inmovilizado, Sherlock besándole como si le perteneciera, es tan intensa que le tiemblan las rodillas.

No está preparada para la oleada de deseo que la invade. Nota la humedad en sus bragas, y se muerde el labio porque no puede estar pasando, ella es _normal_ ,  lo que hacen no está bien.

No les oye, hablan en susurros, pero sea lo que sea lo que dice Sherlock, que hace unos minutos que mueve su mano bajo los pantalones de John, lleva a éste al límite.

El beso ahoga sus gemidos, pero no hay ninguna duda de que John se ha corrido allí mismo, apenas en unos minutos, en un callejón maloliente en el que podrían haberlos descubierto. Atado, totalmente a la merced de Sherlock Holmes.

Y Sally sigue excitada, no es Sherlock quien la ha colocado en este estado, es John, pensar en él haciéndole algo así a ella. Eso no estaría mal, sería excitante, porque John no es peligroso, no tendría miedo de ponerse en sus manos de esa manera.

Antes de que se den cuenta que les ha visto, sale de allí todo lo rápido que puede sin llamar la atención, con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Explicando su relación (poco convencional, pervertida, incestuosa) a una tercera persona que lo desapruebe (compañero de piso, de trabajo, familiar, etc.)

Por un momento se distrae con una de las prostitutas, que le grita por no estarlas protegiendo, acusándola de discriminación, y cuando por fin se libra de ella, alejándose de la escena del crimen, ve al friki esperándola apoyado en la puerta de su coche. Frunce el ceño, deteniéndose en seco.

Sherlock sonríe sin que el gesto le llegue a los ojos.

-      ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo? – No espera respuesta sino que continúa como si no le importara lo más mínimo lo que opine Donovan. – Por supuesto que no, eres policía y además me odias, crees que lo que hemos hecho allí atrás está mal y es depravado. ¿Porque somos dos hombres…? – Ladea la cabeza, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados antes de seguir.

-      No, no del todo. No quieres admitir que te disgusta porque es políticamente incorrecto, pero como nos has visto así, crees que eso sí justifica tu disgusto. Puedes decir que te parece bien siempre y cuando se trate de algo inocuo entre dos hombres. Algo que no conlleve violencia o que te incomode. Bravo, detective, has conseguido que te desprecie aún más. Yo que creía que no eras capaz de sorprenderme.

La mira y Sally se obliga a no moverse, a no salir corriendo. Quiere negarlo todo, es policía, por supuesto que no está en contra de las relaciones del mismo sexo, pero algo dentro de ella parece que supure, de rabia porque Anderson una vez más le ha mentido, de envidia porque es incapaz de tener a alguien que la mire como John a Sherlock y de odio porque es más listo que ella sin apenas esforzarse. Lo peor de todo es que Sherlock lo sabe. La ve y sabe todo lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

Así que le señala con un dedo, intentando no temblar.

-      Sabes tan bien como yo que te acabarás cansando de él y lo tirarás como a un juguete roto. No eres capaz de querer a nadie. Y no sé qué le has hecho pero no es normal que te siga a todas partes ni que te haga tanto caso o que te ponga por encima de todo a pesar de que no le das nada a cambio. Eso de ahí ha sido sucio, le usas a tu antojo, lo maltratas, y te tiene demasiado miedo para decirte que no. Pues bien, yo no te tengo miedo. Podría detenerte.

Esta vez es Sherlock quien resopla.

-      Qué bien se debe vivir en vuestros cerebros, tan simples y vacíos. Te lo voy a decir sólo una vez, presta atención. – Se inclina hacia Sally, que se lleva la mano a las esposas por si acaso.

-      John moriría de aburrimiento con alguien como tú o cualquiera de las mujeres con las que ha salido. Necesita alguien que le rete, que le suponga un riesgo y que le comprenda. Igual que tú cuando intentas en vano tener algo excitante con Anderson, sólo que yo sí que sé complacer a un hombre.

La bofetada resuena entre ambos, y Sherlock se lleva la mano a la mejilla, riendo.

-      ¿Duele escuchar la verdad, detective? Deja a John en paz, es un adulto y sabe lo que hace. Piensa mejor en quién es la que sale con un hombre casado que sólo la quiere por el sexo.

Levanta la mano para darle otra bofetada, pero Sherlock se aparta, dejándole el paso libre al coche, abriéndole la puerta. Lo tenía cerrado con llave.

Se inclina hacia ella, hablándole con tranquilidad, como si discutieran qué tiempo hace.

-      Oh, y por último, si haces algo que moleste a John, por leve que sea, llamaré a la mujer de Anderson y le contaré hasta el último detalle de vuestra aventura, incluso los más sórdidos.

-      Hijo de puta.

Le cierra la puerta cuando entra, y para cuando es capaz de meter la llave en el contacto Sherlock ya ha desaparecido.

 

Esa noche, al volver a su piso después de acabar el papeleo y de aguantar otro sermón de Lestrade sobre ser cordial con los ayudantes que trabajan para ellos gratis (por unos segundos ha estado tentada de confesarle lo que ha visto, pero la amenaza de Sherlock la ha mantenido en silencio), lo último que esperaba encontrarse es a Anderson tomándose una cerveza en su sofá.

-      He pensado que podríamos divertirnos un poco. Anna está fuera esta noche.

Le sonríe antes de dar un sorbo, moviendo las caderas, no ha sido nunca muy sutil. Sally ve rojo alrededor de los ojos, y los cierra, respirando hondo. No hace más que escuchar la voz del friki _piensa mejor en quién es la que sale con un hombre casado que sólo la quiere por el sexo_ y sabe que, una vez más, tiene razón.

-      No tengo ganas. Quiero ver una película y acostarme temprano. – Anderson hace pucheros, dejando la cerveza.

-      Venga, no voy a poder volver hasta la semana que viene. Y Anna está siempre cansada.

_¡Porque tiene una aventura, idiota!_

Pero se muerde la lengua, dándole la espalda para prepararse la cena.

-      ¡Te has acabado la comida china! – Anderson la abraza por detrás, rozándose contra sus nalgas, y Sally le aparta de un empujón.

-      ¿Qué te pasa hoy? ¿Tienes la regla o qué?

Frunce el ceño. ¿En qué se ha convertido su vida, que cree que lo mejor a lo que puede aspirar es a un capullo casado?

-      ¡Largo de mi casa!

Anderson alza las cejas.

-      ¿Es por lo que he dicho? ¡Lo siento! Era una broma, no seas tan susceptible. – Sonríe como si no hubiera roto nunca un plato, y en ese instante entiende por qué Sherlock no puede evitar insultarle. Santo dios, cómo no lo ha visto antes.

-      Lo digo en serio. Vete. Haz las paces con tu mujer, divórciate, me da lo mismo. ¡Largo!

Se lleva la mano a la espalda, donde aún lleva la pistola, y por fin Anderson parece que lo entiende y le hace caso, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Respira hondo, sonriendo. Por una vez se siente bien, a pesar de que sabe que por la mañana se arrepentirá, no es la primera vez que intenta dejar de acostarse con Anderson, pero por un motivo u otro, siempre acaba volviendo.

Entonces alza las cejas, pensando en John. Santo dios, y ella dejando que el friki la chantajee, qué más da que se descubra, no es ella sino Anderson el que tendría que dar explicaciones, y la salud de un hombre está en juego.

Así que vuelve a salir de casa, y pide un taxi para ir a Baker Street.

La puerta de la calle está abierta así que sube hasta el piso sin molestarse en avisar de su llegada. Sea lo que sea lo que está sucediendo entre esos dos, quiere tener pruebas y poder detener a Sherlock con las manos en la masa. Si John no quiere denunciarle lo hará ella.

Cuando está a punto de darle una patada a la puerta, le abren. Sonríe cuando ve a John, aunque se le congela el gesto en la cara cuando le mira. Va sólo con los pantalones del pijama y su pecho está cubierto de cicatrices, seguramente de la guerra, pero lo que le llama la atención son las marcas. Tiene chupetones y mordiscos por todas partes, incluso algún moratón antiguo (no lo sabe, pero los moratones son del último caso, el sospechoso al que interrogaban le atacó antes de que Sherlock pudiera reducirlo)  

-      Detective, ¿ha pasado algo? – Cuando ve lo que está mirando, la hace pasar y se cubre con la bata de Sherlock, arremangándosela para que le quede mejor.

Sally asiente, mirando a su alrededor, buscando rastros de Sherlock. Oye la ducha, así que tienen unos minutos. Le habla en susurros, apresurada.

-      ¿Tienes dónde ir? Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres, pero debemos marcharnos cuanto antes. Ve a preparar una bolsa, ya mandaré a Lestrade a por el resto. Con él no se atreverá.

Sabe que se está metiendo donde no la llaman, pero también sabe que en demasiadas ocasiones llegan tarde por no actuar a tiempo.  

John parpadea despacio, alzando las cejas.

-      Perdona, ¿qué? – Sally sacude la cabeza, señalándole el pecho.

-      Os vi en el callejón. John, eres médico, sabes que obligar a alguien a tener sexo no es…

-      _¿Nos viste?_

De todas las reacciones que se esperaba Sally, que John se pusiera como un tomate y se echara a reír no era una de ellas.

-      ¿Crees que lo que hacíamos no era consentido? – Se aparta de ella, entrando en la sala de estar. La llama, y le ve buscar algo en la mesa junto a la ventana.

-      Te aseguro que si Sherlock intentara algo que yo no quisiera, no estoy desprotegido. Y sí, tengo licencia. – Le enseña qué tiene en las manos. Una pistola, cargada.

-      Pero… John, deberías irte. Tarde o temprano irá demasiado lejos, no tiene sentimientos, para él eres un juego más.

John guarda el arma, y Sally traga saliva cuando ve cómo cambia su expresión. No lo sabe, pero está viendo al John bajo la máscara de su educación, al John que disfruta con el riesgo y que languidecía hasta que conoció a Sherlock Holmes. Al John que sabe lo que quiere, y que no se anda con tonterías.

Al John, en definitiva, que mató a un hombre para salvar a otro al que acababa de conocer.

-      Lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. Yo no te digo qué opino de Anderson, y espero la misma cortesía por tu parte. Ya soy mayorcito.

-      ¡No lo entiendes! Lo que hacéis… - John ni se molesta en escucharla, sino que da un paso hacia ella, furioso.

-      Eres tú la que no quieres entenderlo. Si tanto te molesta que estemos juntos, no haber mirado. Nadie te obligó a espiarnos.

Demasiado tarde, Sally se da cuenta que la ducha se ha detenido. Sherlock va descalzo, vestido sólo con unos pantalones de pijama, no le oye llegar hasta que ve su sombra junto a ellos.

Le enseña el móvil. En la pantalla está el nombre de Lestrade y Sherlock tiene el pulgar sobre la tecla de llamada.

-      ¿Aviso al inspector de que una de sus detectives va por ahí inventándose acusaciones o sabrás encontrar la puerta para salir? – Pone su otra mano sobre el hombro de John, que parece dejar salir toda su tensión con esa mera caricia, y se apoya contra su pecho, cruzándose de brazos.

Sally señala a Sherlock con el dedo.

-      ¡No te creas que esto acaba así! ¡Te estaré vigilando!

John se cubre la cara para ocultar cómo pone los ojos en blanco, Sherlock ni se molesta, sino que resopla, mordaz.

-      _Por favor_. Sigue así y un día te presentaré a mi hermano, estará encantado de conocerte.

Sally no entiende por qué eso debería asustarla, pero a juzgar por la palidez de John al oírle, debería tener mucho miedo.

Se marcha de allí intranquila, y a pesar de que cree que el friki sólo estaba fanfarroneando, no puede evitar mirar por encima del hombro todo el camino de vuelta a su piso. Sin embargo no se le ocurre mirar hacia arriba, o hubiera visto cómo todas las cámaras de seguridad con las que se cruza la siguen hasta perderla de vista.

Entonces _sí_ que se hubiera asustado.

-      _Sherlock, eso ha sido excesivo. – John se da la vuelta entre sus brazos, besándole en la barbilla. Sherlock ríe, y John se estremece con él._

-      _Tonterías. Así Mycroft estará entretenido y no tendremos más visitas desagradables. Esa idiota, pensando que te pondría en peligro a propósito… - Le mira, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos._

-      _Nunca, John. Antes moriría. – No lo saben, por supuesto, pero es lo que acabará pasando en unos meses. En una azotea._

_Pero Moriarty aún está muy lejos, y John sacude la cabeza, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle._

Si Donovan hubiera levantado la mirada al salir a la calle, les habría visto así, abrazados junto a la ventana, besándose. Irradiando _amor_.

Ni siquiera ella habría sido capaz de ver algo de malo en eso.


End file.
